You're Dead to Me
by roo17
Summary: Law always thought Luffy was joking when he said his brother Ace overprotective. LawLu.


You're Dead to Me

* * *

_Summary: Law always thought Luffy was joking when he said his brother Ace overprotective. LawLu._

_Warning: Ace's overprotectiveness takes a…serious turn. It's ooc, but try to bear with it, please? ^^; Mild swearing, AU._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the cover photo. I also don't own Law, Luffy, or Ace. But by the gods I wish I did. *nosebleed*_

* * *

It'd been nearly three months since they started dating, and all Law heard about Ace was that he was rather overprotective of his little brother. Luffy told him stories of how the freckled male would beat up a strange because he claimed they were 'checking out his little brother'. He also heard he burned down this one guy's house when the man (jokingly) threatened to steal Luffy's virginity.

Law had simply thought Luffy was joking, and that he was just over-exaggerating those silly stories.

So it came as a surprise when Law one day said he wanted to meet Ace, and Luffy reacted by giving him a very concerned look. "What's with that look?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. Luffy slightly fidgeted where he stood.

"Well, it's just that…I haven't told Ace I'm dating someone. And he's going to be really made when he finds out we're almost at the three month mark. He's probably gonna…ask you lots of questions…or beat you up…" He didn't even want to think if Ace would go as far as _killing_ Law, but, for some reason, he wouldn't put it past his brother.

Law grabbed Luffy's hand and gave a small smirk. "Whatever your brother throws at me, I'm sure I can handle it. I am a _D_ after all," he reminded Luffy, making the teen smile in relief. It was no secret to the world that those with the initial D in their names were beyond the normal human standards…or so they said. It was more of a myth, really. "So then…lead the way."

"Okay. Just…don't let him come between us?"

"Don't worry," the surgeon said, squeezing Luffy's hand. "Nothing will come between us."

* * *

Luffy went in first to break the news to his brother while Law waited outside. The teen hadn't been lying when he said he'd be mad, Law could hear the freckled male's voice from outside. Though, it sounded more concerned than mad, really. After fifteen minutes, Luffy came out to get Law. "He wants to talk to you. I'll be next door at Thatch's if you need me. I'll be back in around thirty minutes though."

"Okay."

"Oh, and, um, Law?" The surgeon gave a small hum. "Try not to piss him off…okay?"

"I make no promises."

* * *

"So you're Trafalgar Law."

"Trafalgar D Water Law," Law corrected, but gave a nod. The freckled male seemed slightly surprised at hearing his full name, but quickly shook it off. "You must be Portgas-ya. It's nice to meet–"

"You've been dating my brother for three months and neither one of you thought it'd be appropriate to break this to me."

"It was Mugiwara-ya's idea," Law shrugged. "He did tell me you had some kind of Brother Complex, but–"

"I do _not_ have a brother complex," Ace grit. "Look, if you want to get my approval, you gotta earn it."

"Sounds reasonable." Law couldn't help but smirk. "I'll pass any test you throw my way."

Ace's eyes narrowed. "Fine. But I have a couple of rules you need to follow if you want to date my brother." He handed something to Law. What Law received was _not_ a couple of rules. A couple of rules meant three to five rules that weren't meant to be broken. What he got did not _qualify_ for those standards.

No, he got a fucking _book_ of rules.

He flipped through the pages, catching brief glances at a few of the regulations.

_You may not touch Luffy in any way; with or without his permission.  
__You may not take him to a "Lover's Hill" location.  
__You may not "deflower" him.  
__You may not come within two feet of him.  
__You may not–_

Law got the gist of it. In other words, _You may not date my brother_.

Law tossed the book into the fireplace to his right, making Ace narrow his eyes dangerously. "You did not just do that."

"I don't need to follow these rules to date Luffy-ya," Law stated, crossing his arms. A smirk once again played onto his features. "Besides, I'm pretty sure we already broke three-fourths of those rules." Which was total bullshit – hell, they hadn't even kissed yet despite being together for so long – but the man before him didn't need to know that. Ace gave an audible gasp, his eyes widening.

"Even rule #1,507?" Law grinned darkly, remember catching a quick look at which rule that was.

"Oh yeah."

"You are _so_ going to die."

"You don't scare me, Portgas-ya."

And something in Ace's demeanor changed. He relaxed, his tensed shoulders falling back to their normal resting position, and he gave an all too calm smile that _screamed_ something wasn't right. His eyes, however, screamed pain and death and bloodlust. "I don't scare you, huh? I think you and me need to have a little chat – _outside_." The surgeon didn't miss the way Ace grit the words out in a partially friendly manner, and he raised an amused eyebrow. If it was a fight Ace wanted, then by all means he wouldn't mind giving the male a black eye or two.

While Law may not have been as built as the freckled male, he was positive he was far more flexible and quick on his feet. "Sure," Law answered, giving a smirk. "Sounds fun to me."

Ace's smile thinned even more as he held an arm out, signaling for Law to go fist. "Good."

* * *

Law re-entered Luffy's house, and the young teen couldn't but give a horrified look at his boyfriend's appearance. "Law…what _happened?!_"

"Your fucking _brother_ happened," Law outright _snarled_. "I'm going to fucking _kill him_." Oh, and Law _meant it_. His fingers itched to hold his friendly scalpel, and his mind yearned to see the precious blood drip from Ace's tanned skin.

The long, black coat Law had been wearing was torn apart. His hat, luckily, was unharmed. If it _had_ been ruined, then Ace would already be dead. His hat was precious to him and he wouldn't let any harm come to it. When Law gingerly shrugged his ruined coat off, all his wounds became apparent.

His entire body was scraped up, but it was mostly his arms, legs and back that had the worst scrapes. They wouldn't scar, hell they weren't deep. No, it'd just take a while to get all the gravel out of the wounds. He also sported a black eye, a bloodied nose and a split lip. He gently sat down in the first chair he saw, throwing his hat onto the table as Luffy took a seat next to him. "What did Ace do to you?"

"He knocked me out while I was walking down the stairs and tied me to the back of his moped and drove around the block a few times," the surgeon seethed, his eyes showing nothing but pure bloodlust. Oh, if he ever saw Ace again… "Your brother just started a war he can't even _hope_ to win."

Luffy started to look nervous now. "Um, I don't think it's a good idea to get into a war with–"

"Oh, too fucking late for that. He wanted a war, he _got one_."

"I'm sorry," Luffy mumbled, carefully hugging Law. "I didn't think he'd go this far. But I sorta did warn you he was overprotective, and you kind of _did_ set him off…" He looked with worried eyes before he pecked Law on the cheek. "But don't worry, I won't let him come between us. 'Cause I love you."

Law's eyes partially widened at hearing the statement be said with such casualty, but gave a smile and leaned in, capturing Luffy's lips in a soft kiss. "I love you, too," he replied as he pulled away. Luffy smiled and laughed happily. "How about one more kiss?" Luffy nodded excitedly and brought his lips to Law's, unaware of the iPhone, that just snapped a picture, resting in Law's hand.

* * *

"Not scared of me, huh? Heh, that'll keep him away from my Lu," Ace smirked victoriously, entering his house as he put his keys on the table. His phone suddenly vibrated and he curiously wondered who it could be. He frowned when he saw it was a message from an unknown number, and that it had one attachment with it.

Shrugging, he opened the message and its attachment…

And flew his phone across the room.

"Son of a mother fucking–" His vicious snarls continued on for another five minutes. Across the room, the picture of Luffy kissing a smirking Law filled the entire screen of Ace's phone.

* * *

_Epilogue-ish thing_

After three months of war, Ace knew he finally got the upper hand on Law. He sent a letter to Garp a few days ago notifying the older male that Luffy now had a boyfriend. He sent a picture of Law to show Garp just what the man looked like. Oh, once Garp found out, he was going to test Law to the absolute _limit of the human soul_ to make sure he was worthy of Luffy's love.

No one, and Ace meant _no one_, would be able to survive a test of such intensity. Garp would chew this young man up and spit him out like a worthless piece of gum. "Sorry Lu, but you're little boyfriend is going bye-bye," he smirked. His phone began to ring and he looked at the screen. _Jii-chan_. Oh yeah, this was it. He answered the phone with a smug, "Hello~?"

"_Ace, good to hear from you!_"

"Good to hear from you, too. I'm guessing you received my letter?" Ace knew that if he'd been talking on a corded phone, he'd no doubt be twirling the cord around his finger at the moment. This war was over, he won. Just like always.

"_I sure did. I gotta say, I was quite surprised to hear Luffy managed to get boyfriend!_"

"And…?" This was it, this was it, this was fucking_ it!_

"_I approve of him_."

Yes! Ha! Take that, Surgeon of Dea– Wait… What?

"You _approve_ of him?!" Ace all but screeched.

"_Don't worry, I checked out his file and all that. Gotta say I was little hesitant with those tattoos he's got. He's a pretty interesting fellow, this Law kid. But Ace, he's one hell of a surgeon! Became one at twenty-three! Can you believe that? He's a medical genius! New World Hospital is even considering dedicating a whole–_"

Ace once again threw his phone across the room as he pulled at his hair. "Un-fucking-believable!" He rushed out of the house, grabbing his keys, and ran all the way to Luffy's house. There was _no fucking way_ he'd let Law win. He wasn't _worthy_ of Luffy's love! He was just a sadistic bastard who cared about nothing but himself and his damn job! _Surgeon of Death?_ What kind of fucking epithet was that?! _Why_ would someone give that name to someone who's supposed to be _saving lives?! _Because the guy was a fucking _psycho!_ He saw how insane the surgeon was, _how in the world did Luffy fall for someone like that?! _Hell, the guy even owned a nodachi! A _nodachi!_ The only other person he knew who owned swords was Zoro, and that was because he was a swordsman training under Mihawk!

He burst through Luffy's front door and headed straight up the bedroom, barging in without any warning. "Luffy, I can't do this! Law has _got _to– eh? What's going on?"

"Mugiwara-ya is sick," Law quietly informed, his scathing eyes ordering Ace to be quieter. "So I'm making sure he gets better." Ace entered the room a little more to get a better view of Luffy. His little brother's face was dripping with sweat, and it was flushed red from a fever. It was the worst he'd seen Luffy in a long time. Law dipped a rag into a bucket of clean fresh water and dabbed it on his lover's face, keeping him cool and taking the sweat away.

"How… How long has he been sick?"

"Today's the third day. His fever is starting to go down."

"Why wasn't I notified?"

"We didn't want to bother you. We know you have finals coming up in a few days and that's already a pretty stressful thing, we didn't want to add more stress to your shoulders." Ace didn't miss how Law said _we_; not _I_ or _Luffy_, but _we_. His concerned eyes glanced over at Law and he noticed the dark skin under the surgeon's eyes were even darker than normal. He hadn't slept for the last few nights. And if Ace had to guess, he would say the surgeon hadn't left Luffy's side for even a moment.

"I'm taking good care of him, don't worry," the surgeon said, his eyes not leaving Luffy. "I'm a doctor, I know how to treat someone who's sick. He's in good hands, I promise. I won't let anything happen to him." Finally, his tired gray eyes glanced over to Ace. "You should worry about your finals, they're coming up in two days."

"I…" And Ace didn't know what to say. Hell, he could see Law actually _cared_ about him passing his finals, which was weird because they'd been trying to kill each other (and that was actually quite _literal_) for the past ninety days. Suddenly, Ace felt rather guilty. It was obvious this man truly cared about his brother and wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon, if at all. A defeated look came over him and he shook his head. "I can stay by Luffy's side for a while. Go get some sleep, you need it. Studying for my exams can wait till tonight."

Law gave him a skeptical look. Law knew just how important it was to pass finals, and if Luffy was right about what Ace's dream job was, the freckled male _needed_ pass them. "Are you sure? Finals are a pretty serious thing…"

Ace gave a small smile. "Yeah, I'm sure. You can use the bed in the other room to get some shut eye."

"Thank you, Ace-ya." The freckled male was surprised when the surgeon called him by his first name. He didn't fail to notice how Law lightly swayed on his feet and that he had to lean against the wall for support as he headed for the other bedroom. Staying up for three days, plus the worry and job of taking care of someone by staying by their side, could really take a lot out of someone.

As Ace took Law's place, he couldn't help but give a soft smile.

Maybe…maybe Law wasn't so bad after all.

Just maybe he was worthy of Luffy's love.

* * *

_*If nothing is specified in this (like Ace's job and rule #1,507, that means it's for you to come up with. But imagine rule #1,507 being something rather perverted. Like bondage or something, which is why Ace is so mad it was 'broken')_

_A/N: I wrote this in under thirty minutes. My hand is hurting so bad right now. XD And believe it or not, it all started with the mental image of Ace riding his moped with Law tied to the back of it, screaming obscenities and threats at Ace. XD But yeah. Hope it was…okay. Ace is ooc here, my apologies. ^^;_

_Oh, and as for what Law did in retaliation for being dragged on Ace's moped? He did something equally damaging. I'll leave your minds to decide what it was though. ;D Oh, maybe take a quick look at my poll...? Please? And leave a review? Sorry for any grammar errors!_

_Your shy ice elemental,  
__~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
